Ever After
by talkswithherhands
Summary: The long awaited sequel to the RNR trilogy. Jane and Maura are fighting to make their happy ever after come true, but at what costs? UPDATE: on temporary hiatus.
1. Save The Date

**Title: **_Ever After_

**Author:** Lj Bard

**Summary: **Final installment of the Rags 'N' Riches saga.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews: **Yes, please! Feed The Bard!

**A/Note:** This has been a very long time coming I know, and I hope for those still out there waiting that you don't hate me too much and if you do… well hopefully this will make up for it. Enjoy!

**-1-**

_**BOSTON HERO TO WED CHIEF MEDICAL EXAMINER**_

_Save the Date! We have been given_

_insight that honorary heroine_

_Detective Jane Rizzoli with the_

_Boston Homicide Division is set to_

_marry Chief Medical Examiner, Dr._

_Maura Isles in two weeks' time. The_

_ceremony is said to be a private affair_

_for close friends and relatives only._

–Rachael Weiss; Boston Weekly.

"I cannot believe… I just – I'm going to kill her…" Jane seethed as she read the article over her cereal.

"Oh Jane, she's your mother, can you really blame her for being just a _little_ excited?" Maura smiled as she poured herself and Jane another cup of coffee from behind the island, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Don't go siding with her on this, Maura," Jane whined. "You know damn well that this is not something we needed to be made public!" she folded the paper and slapped it down on the table, leaning forward on her elbows to rub at her temples, she began counting backwards from ten as Maura had suggested whenever she thought she would lose her temper.

A soft, gentle caress of fingers through her curls alerted Jane to Maura's closeness and she looked up to her fiancée who smiled down at her lovingly.

"We both knew that somehow this wouldn't stay quiet forever, Jane… somewhere, some_one_ would eventually find out and this was expected – what's _really _bothering you?" Maura asked, tilting her head to the side, inquisitively. Jane shook her head, staring back at the newspaper, feeling Maura's warm hand tickle the hairs at the nape of her neck; she closed her eyes to take in a deep breath.

She turned in her chair and placed one leg on either side of Maura, inviting her closer, when the ME complied, Jane leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the blonde's legs and leaned forward, pressing her forehead into Maura's abdomen, resting her cheek along the warmth that shot through the Doctor's clothing, letting Jane know she was real, she was _there._

"We work hard every day to put Boston's most notorious bad boys behind bars…" Jane sighed. "Not only could this compromise any testimonies we do in court as _favorable_, but what about _them_ Maura? What about those assholes that find out you're mine and – and they use _that…_ I swear if anything happened to you because of me -"

"Jane," Maura's tone stopped Jane's rant as she felt the Detective's arms tighten around her legs. "I'm a big girl… and the last time I checked, regardless if I am out on a case with you or not, my life is still in plenty of danger regardless of your involvement or not – it comes with the resume." Maura smiled and for just a moment Jane wanted to believe her, she wanted to look up into those honey hazel orbs and just know that everything would be okay. But there were no guarantees, they both knew that and it was a risk that she had always been willing to take, but the closer that their wedding date came, the more worried she became on Maura's behalf.

Maura looked like she wanted to say something else but at that moment her phone began blaring the loud overtones to "_Achy Breaky Heart_" from the kitchen counter. Jane rolled her eyes with an impish grin at the sound, Maura's smile broadened as she disentangled from Jane's arms to answer her phone.

"Remy, I take it you've made it through New York?" Maura smiled widely into the receiver. Jane let out a laugh as she heard the Cajun accent come over the speaker.

"Chere I tell ya, if you won't my family, I would ne'er have lef' the Bayou for this crazy place again! Ain't t'ese Yanks never 'eard of common courts'y?"

"It ain't that bad, Remy," Jane stood, grinning from ear to ear. She came up behind Maura with laughter in her expression, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist as Maura held the phone in one hand and took a long drink of her coffee with the other. Jane had come to care a great deal for the cooky Cajun that was Maura's cousin.

"Speak for yerself t'ere, Janey!" Remy teased. "If it won't for Katie bein' pregnant we'd've flown but 'tis what 'tis."

"Maybe next time," Jane smirked.

"What nex time? T'is will be the las' I ever try com'n up these parts!" Remy barked.

"Just be careful, Remy," Maura admonished, cutting in. "And make sure to call me when you get here, I have to head into the office for a few but I should be able to take an early lunch so I can come get you two settled in."

"One of us should be here," Jane corrected. Maura smiled as Jane pressed a kiss to the back of her head before letting her go to grab her blazer.

"We'll be fine, chere, I still got the key to yer guest house – you 'n Janey just do what ya haff to," Remy's smile through the phone was infectious.

"Alright, we'll talk soon," Maura agreed, snapping the phone shut with her goodbyes.

"I'm glad that he is coming up here to help with the catering, I just hope my Ma doesn't send Katie into labor with all her worrying and whatnot," Jane sighed.

"Katie is only seven months, Jane. And you're mother isn't that hard to get along with, I am sure she'll be quite respectful," Maura smiled at Jane's knowing smirk.

"She'll probably try to teach Remy how to speak Boston," Jane muttered under her breath as a tease. Maura swatted her arm as she grabbed her purse.

"Well then, m'lady, shall we go save the world?" Jane opened the front door and Maura curtsied, leaving the house with a smile as they headed to their separate cars to drive to work. They never rode together, mostly due to Maura's driving habits causing Jane's temper to wear thin and Jane's distracted driving giving Maura brief heart attacks.

"Love you," Jane tossed out over her shoulder, unlocking her door.

"Loved you more!" Maura chimed. Jane laughed at Maura's cheesy comment that made her heart flutter in her chest every time the blonde said it, the simple line holding so much meaning to the both of them.

**-x-**

Jane arrived at the station first, grateful that Maura had bought her 'could you go to the corner store and get coffee?' line. She bypassed the bullpen, already seeing Korsak and Frost at their desks working through case files and typing on their keyboards.

Her first line of business this morning was one Angela Rizzoli.

"Janey! Good morning, sweetheart! Are you hungry? Where's Maura?" Angela was sweeping behind the counter of the Homicide Station bakery where Angela had been working to help pay her half of the rent, despite Maura never asking her to. Jane knew that Angela really worked mainly to keep her mind off of the whole divorce that had been suddenly handed over to her shortly after Jane and Maura's trip to Louisiana last year.

Jane said nothing, but angrily grabbed a copy of the _Boston Weekly_ and slapped it down on the counter.

"Did you do this?" Jane growled. Angela's eyes widened as she looked down to the paper.

"No…"

"Don't _lie_, Ma! This is serious, I told you specifically not to handle any parts of the wedding without going through me or Maura first!" Jane fumed, not really caring about the few other police sitting around the tables, enjoying their first morning coffee.

"Janey, I-" Angela looked down at the paper, handling the broom and then back up at her daughter.

"Do you even know what kind of dangers you may have put Maura in by announcing it this way? I mean c'mon Ma; even _I _know you're not that dense! She's the _Chief Medical Examiner_ for the entire city of Boston, this could jeopardize her job.. and mine!"

"Jane!" Maura's voice snapped at her, icily from behind. Jane closed her eyes, knowing she'd been caught red-handed. She turned slowly and faced the slight anger on her fiancée's face. "Why are you bothering Angela about something we'd already discussed? What is done is done, stop accusing her of something we cannot control!"

"Maura, she needs to still be aware of the seriousness-"

"I didn't do it," Jane and Maura's eyes turned toward a puzzled Angela, who still stood behind the counter with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"You didn't do it?" Jane asked, nonchalant. "I don't understand, I mean everyone, _everyone_ in the BPD – I mean… Maura?" Jane looked to the M.E. hoping for some answers, but Maura looked just as shocked to hear Angela's defense as her.

"I promise, Janey, on my own life I didn't… I swear," Angela stated. "I mean I _would_ have, but not without consulting you or Maura, like I promised-"

"Right, because you were always so great at keeping your promises…" Jane snipped under her breath, fuming more at herself than her mother as she tried to put the pieces together of who she knew that would have done this. Frost? _No, he respects the fact that I'd cut off his balls if he did it… _Korsak? _Maybe, but then he respects Maura and I way too much to do something this public…_ Frankie?

"Jane!" Maura swatted her girlfriends arm.

"What? Ow!" Jane rubbed her arm. "Oh, c'mon Maura… I mean if Ma didn't do it, then who does that leave? I mean I don't think Korsak or Frost would have done anything, Frankie definitely knows better…" Jane's eyes widened and she turned toward her mother. "You don't think – Dad?"

"Last time I spoke to your father, he was still waiting on an invitation – I don't think he even knows of the dates…" Angela's eyes darkened at the thought of her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"Then who?" Jane turned to Maura, who shrugged looking to Jane quizzically.

"It was me," a fourth voice finally came from behind Maura. Jane's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"_You_," Jane snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Who do you think our mystery person is? Please dont spoil! :)

**AN2:** A very SPECIAL thanks to all those who have nominated this series in the RizzlesFanFicAward Challenge for Best Series. I do appreciate all of you very much and I hope you know that it was just what I needed to really kick my *** into gear for this last installment.

**AN3:** I'd like to Dedicate this fic to my dear friends Liv(Adm_Hawthorne), MJ & Char, for keeping the faith of this story alive. :) Thank you, all!


	2. Surprise Guest

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews: **Yes, please! Feed The Bard!

**A/Note:** You guys are incredible, thank you so much for the swarm of reviews! I hope to continue pleasing. Read on, rizzlesfans! Oh and for all those coming aboard, I realize that Maura's adoptive mother's name is actually Constance but to keep with the flow of the story line, I am still using my O/C. Thanks!

**Dedication:** To J, for keeping me awake with endless barista magic and making me laugh through harder times. :)

**-2-**

"_You!_" Jane snarled.

"Who the heck is that?" Angela questioned.

"Mother?" Maura gasped, whipping around and taking a step backward. Jane came to stand just a step ahead of Maura, posture growing protective instantaneously; Maura placed a hand on Jane's arm to keep her hot temper in check.

"You look surprised," Margaret Isles stood before them in all of her five-foot-four glory, hands clutching a walking stick, a flowered hat covering her graying curls, beady eyes trained on the three women.

"_This _is your mother, Maura?" Angela spoke up. Jane's eyes widened as Angela came past her peripheral vision and stepped up to greet the woman. "It is so lovely to finally meet you, I guess we're going to be in-laws soon enough, I'm Angela, Jane's mother-"

"I am well aware of who you are, what you do and if I have anything to say about it, we will _not_ be anything but two people who merely held a brief conversation when all is said and done," Margaret chirped, icily, ignoring the outstretched hand. Angela's arm dropped along with the smile.

"Mother!" Maura snapped, cheeks flushing with embarrassment from the way Angela turned away like a dog with its tail between its legs, defeated. "You shouldn't speak to her like that-"

"Now you listen here-" Jane warned, teeth bared, feeling her temper rise she took another step forward.

"Maura, darling I would like a word with you…" Margaret ignored Jane's taunt, staring right through the Rizzoli women to her daughter.

"Apologize first," Maura defended, stepping around Jane to take Angela's arm to keep her from moving away.

"It's alright, Maura-"

"No it is not," Maura snapped, turning toward her mother. "I don't care if you may have raised me, but this woman here has been more of a mother figure to me in the time I've been in this city than you showed to me in my entire life…"

"Maura Elizabeth, how dare you-"

"Apologize. Now," Maura's own voice grew thick with emotion, eyes hard.

Jane watched the spar off between the two women and held her breath, afraid that if she were to move that the entire room would burst with the tension.

"I am sorry for my words to you, Angela is it?" Margaret finally sighed. Jane released a breath of hot air and reached out for her mother, rubbing her back. "Now, Maura-"

"No, Mother… Apologize like you mean it, or walk out of here before I do," Maura glowered, standing her ground.

"Fine," Margaret huffed, straightening her shoulders. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths and Jane wondered for a moment if that was where Maura had learned the trick to calming her temper, but she didn't dare think of comparing herself to that woman who called herself Maura's mother.

"Angela, I do apologize with deep sincerity for my actions, I do hope you can forgive me?" Margaret spoke in monotone. It was obvious that this was the best they would get out of the high-strung white-collared heiress.

"Forgiven," Angela nodded, straightening her own shoulders. She sported a small smile toward Maura but then turned to go back to manning the counter and sweeping the floor.

"Now, may I have a word?"

"Oh, I've got plenty for you, lady-" Jane growled.

"I meant with my _daughter_, not you," Margaret spat.

"Enough," Maura glared at her mother, her eyes did not soften but so much when she turned to Jane. "I will see you at lunch."

Jane could see that Maura was not going to let her argue over this, so she let it go with a slump in her shoulders.

"Okay," Jane nodded; she made to leave but was given pause by Maura's hand on her arm. She turned and Maura placed a loving kiss on the corner of her mouth. Jane could see Margaret stiffen out of the corner of her eye, this adding to the growing smile on Jane's face. Jane looked back to Maura lovingly and Maura smiled gently at her.

Jane headed out for the bullpen without another word.

**-x-**

"Mother Isles did it?" Frost whistled low at Jane's long winded explanation of her morning as they all shuffled through case files. She was grateful that they were in-between cases at the moment, not really wishing to open anything new that may hinder her upcoming nuptials.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw her in the dungeon," Korsak smirked over his glasses, taking a sip of bland coffee and blanching at it.

"Believe me, I wanted to… it is driving me nuts knowing that she and Maura are probably still downstairs arguing over God knows what," Jane sighed, running her fingers through her hair, frustrated.

"So go down there," Frost shrugged.

"I can't, I promised Maura I wouldn't interfere," Jane stated. "Besides, we haven't really even seen or heard from the woman since we left New York… I don't really think there's anything she can do or say that will make Maura think any less of me."

"Yeah, but for her to show up only a couple weeks before you two walk down the aisle? That's bad juju if you ask me," Frost clicked at a few more keys, filing away another homicide.

"You think that she is trying to talk Maura out of it?" Jane voiced her feelings of paranoia and winced at how stupid it sounded on her lips.

It wasn't that Jane didn't believe Maura loved her, they'd had many conversations, arguments and bouts of very hot and steamy make-up sex over the entire issue of Jane thinking that Maura deserved better than some blue-collar street kid from Boston. But as the wedding date drew nearer, Jane grew even more worried at the subtle thoughts that crept through her brain, especially at night when there were no distractions, about something or some_one_ taking Maura from her.

Jane was certain by now that if Maura ever chose to leave her, she would and Jane would be broken, yes, but she loved and respected the M.E. far too much to not allow her happiness, even if it meant not being with Jane. Such an occasion had arisen once when Ian, the Doctor from Africa who'd once been the love of Maura's life. Jane had allowed her jealousy to override her trust for Maura into discovering that Ian was wanted for questioning by the government for trafficking medicine and other supplies to the people in Africa, causing Jane to nearly shove Maura directly into his arms…

_The door opened and an emotionally exhausted Maura Isles answered in nothing but a housecoat, tissues balled up in her hand, mascara streaked down her face. She was the most tragically beautiful thing that Jane had ever seen and it broke her heart into a million pieces knowing she was the cause._

"_Hey," Jane murmured, impishly. Shifting from one foot to the other with both hands in her back pockets, unsure of what to say or do and torn between wanting to pull Maura into her arms and never let go._

"_Are you going to yell at me again?" Maura choked voice scratchy from crying. "Because the house is empty and there's more room for your voice to carry…"_

"_Maura…" Jane reached out and placed both hands on either side of the shorter woman's jaw. "I don't want to fight anymore, okay?" Maura looked up into her eyes, tears falling again, Maura sniffed._

"_Then you've come to arrest me for harboring a criminal? He's gone Jane, you may be able to catch him if that would make you feel better – I can give you his flight information and everything, take us both in," Maura went on._

"_Maura, do you love him?" Jane snapped, cutting off the blonde's rambling._

"_Yes," Maura sighed. And just like that, Jane's heart simply stopped beating, she had felt pain before, but getting shot through the stomach was nothing in comparison to this… her throat tightened, her legs trembled and her arms fell limply by her side. _

"_Then… I will take you to him – if-if that is what you really want…" Jane blinked rapidly, she would not cry. Not here, not in front of Maura who'd just broken her into pieces. She deserved this, she did this to herself… she was the one who had checked him out, she had been the one to tell Maura about his interactions with smuggling, she had been the one to push Maura away when Maura defended him and his actions…_

"_I love you more," Maura's voice stopped Jane, who had turned around to step down from the foyer toward the car. Jane turned around slowly, not quite sure if she'd heard correctly, but it only took one look into Maura's soulful eyes that still shone with tears to know she had heard her right. A smile spread gently across Maura's delicate features. "I love you so very much more, Jane Rizzoli."_

_Jane walked back to her, slow and steady and Maura reached for her. Jane took her hand in one and her waist in the other, both women drawing together like magnets, natural selection at work._

"_I love you and I want only you. I love you. I love you- mmpfh," Maura's lips were silenced as Jane captured them between her own and wrapped her arms around Maura tightly, ensuring herself that she was really there, really wanting her._

"Jane, if there were ever someone to try and talk Maura away from marrying you well … I just don't see it," Korsak's voice brought her back into the present. "She's a big girl Jane, you know"

"Jane, she's a big girl and so what if her mother don't want the two of you together? You've both already stepped forth and shown that it doesn't matter what that woman wants from her daughter…" Korsak's voice brought her back into the present.

"He's right, Jane… that woman may be Maura's mother, but you're more to her than that," Frost stated.

"Thanks guys… I think I am gonna head out though, her cousin should be getting into town about now, I am gonna go help him and his wife settle in at the house-"

"Go on, we got this…" Korsak nodded.

"Enjoy your own lunch, guys," Jane grabbed her blazer from the chair and headed out, wondering if Maura may have already headed to the house. She checked her cell, no missed calls or messages, she tried to push down the small yet nagging voice in her mind that told her to try giving her a call but thought better of it. Maura was a big girl and she knew how to take care of herself…

**-x-**

"I cannot believe you honestly expect me to agree to anything you have to say," Maura spoke while working on a male John Doe, ignoring her mother's own arguments that playing with a corpse while having a 'civilized' conversation with your mother was bad practice for a young woman, thus she sat behind Maura's desk, fixated on the window outside instead of facing her daughter who was up to her elbows in organs.

"Maura I am simply asking that you think rationally about the decision you're making in marrying _that woman_…"

"That _woman_ has a name," Maura bit out icily.

"To think of the _shame _you are putting on me, on your family, on the Isles _name!_"

"I am not the one who went and announced it to the entire world in fine print, Mother," Maura continued her work, nonchalant, checking the liver for infections.

"Your father would be so disappointed…"

"Father was _proud_ of me, Mother," Maura finally snapped off her gloves and turned to face the arrogant elder Isles. "He was happy for Jane and I, even before we had become a couple, he could see how much Jane cared about me!"

"Your father was severely warped by his medication then-"

"Stop! Just stop it, Mother," Maura warned, feeling her anger reaching the point beyond her control. She knew that she could not allow herself to steep to her mother's level, that would only provoke her further into arguments where Maura would be too drained to deal with anything else, and she had way too many things to do.

Margaret turned and stood then, coming around the table, keeping her eyes firmly trained on Maura and away from the corpse lying on her slab.

"You would be wise to rethink your decisions, Maura. I would hate to think about the price you will pay for going through with this…" Margaret warned. Maura's eyes narrowed to green slits.

"Are you threatening me, Mother?" she questioned, shocked by the tone in her own voice as she stood her ground.

"I am simply giving you a warning, my dear," Margaret raised her chin. "There is too much at stake for you to go around parading as a… a _lesbian_."

"I am my own woman, Mother," Maura shook her head. "Jane loves me, she loves me for who I am, not where I came from – she loves me despite my irregular social quirks. She makes me _happy_, why can you not just see that? Why can you not be happy for me? For the both of us?"

"What the both of you are is _unnatural_," Margaret spat.

"Why is that, Mother? Because we're both women? You should know better than I that homosexuality has been around for many generations, even _centuries_, the Romans-"

"I am talking about _class_ Maura, you and that woman… she is not one of us!"

"Oh my God, Mother," Maura almost laughed out loud right there. She stared at the woman she'd once looked up to, the woman whom she thought was so beautiful and charming and magnificent and could see nothing but darkness, radiating from her like a cancer, filled with so much hate and anger. "I feel sorry for you."

"There is no pity to be had for me, darling, but for you, if you decide to go through with this, I swear it upon my late husband's grave you will never hear from me again," Margaret idled. She turned on her walking stick and began her exit. "If your ties to this family mean anything to you at all, you will rethink your decision, your Aunt, my dear sister made hers once and I'd hate to see you lose what she had."

"I have everything I need, Mother, right here. There is nothing you can say or do to me anymore," Maura stared on at the woman who's seething gaze narrowed further and without another word, she exited the morgue, slamming the glass door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I almost find it a shame that I cannot bring Constance into this because she is just so much nicer, but without good ol' Margaret, there wouldn't be much of a plot, now would there? ;) Tell me what you think!

**AN2: **


	3. Go Away, Come Back

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews: **Yes, please! Feed The Bard!

**A/Note:** Yay, you guys have been so excellent with the reviews! Here is your reward!

**Dedication:** To Izzie and Lizzie, for being so faithful and keeping me motivated.

**-3-**

"Jane!"

Jane turned on her way out of the flower boutique where she'd stopped to pick out a small bouquet of lilies for Maura to see an old, but familiar face approach.

"Dean? Holy crap, wh-what're you doing out here in Boston?" she asked with a friendly smile, accepting his hug. She scrunched her nose at the all-too-familiar whiff of his strong cologne. His hair was longer than it had been last time she'd spoken to him, his face had the remnants of a five o'clock shadow and there were circles forming below his eyes. "You look like Hell, you workin' a case?"

"Got transferred," Dean answered, grinning. "Thanks, by the way, how have you been holding up? I heard the news about Hoyt?"

"Yeah, that is one story I really never care to retell," Jane shook her head to clear the fog of the flashbacks instantly hitting her from the case she and Maura had worked that nearly resulted in them both winding up a victim of Hoyt, but in the end his own death followed, at last.

"Understandable," Dean shrugged. "Hey, are you busy? I'd love to buy you a coffee, maybe dinner?"

Jane winced.

"Too soon to ask?" Dean pegged.

"Too late, actually," Jane said, sincerely. "I'm actually trying to plan out my wedding." Dean's shock wasn't unexpected, but the sudden flash of grief was. Jane tried to ignore it, even though she loved Maura she still cared about Dean, he'd been nothing but sweet to her afterall.

"Who's the lucky fella?" Dean asked, masking the hurt quite well as he shuffled the dirt under his shoe.

"Dr. Maura Isles," Jane couldn't help the tidbit of a smile that crept onto her face as she said her lovers' name. Dean's eyes widened.

"Oh wow, I was that bad to you, huh?" Dean's attempt at humor worked and Jane socked his arm lightly, laughing. "Kidding. Wow, though, that's… that's excellent. I'm happy for the both of you then."

"Thank you," Jane beamed, happy that he was at least all right about the ordeal.

"Yeah. Well, we'll catch up soon then?" Dean asked, hope in his voice as he shuffled nervously, hands in his pockets.

"Sure, yeah… I'd like that," Jane smiled, genuine. "I'll call you soon."

"You better," Dean winked, and headed down the street. Jane smiled and clapped his shoulder as he passed. She watched him walk away, hoping that it hadn't been a horrible shock to him.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood and she shivered, turning, she looked around, feeling… _indifferent_, she took a few more steps to her car and then looked back to where Dean had walked away, he had already cut corners it had seemed.

She got into her car and drove off, curiosity ringing in her mind at the strange feelings in her stomach. _What was that about?_

**-x-**

"And so Maura 'ere decides to jus' jump right up der and start dancin' and soon we were havin' ta drag her butt down before she gave all t'e boys a free show!" Remy howled with laughter as he regaled the story of a teenage Maura drunk from cheap sherry.

"I wasn't thinking properly-" Maura stammered, blushing but smiling nonetheless as she tried to not choke on her dinner. Jane was laughing as well but rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"Ya won't t'inkin at all, chere!" Remy shook his head. He'd not changed much since the last time Jane and Maura had visited him for his own wedding in Louisiana, he had grown a full-beard that made him look similar to a lumberjack in Jane's mind, and Katie of course, had changed a great deal, now much rounder around the waistline with child, her hair was also a bit shorter, falling simply onto her shoulders in gentle curls.

"Remy, quit messin' with her, she's our host after all!" Katie scolded her husband, winking at Maura.

"Aw shucks, darlin' I am just tryin' ta let Janey here know what 'tis she's plannin' ta marry!" Remy barked with his crooked grin, he took another hearty swig of his beer, polishing off the bottle.

"That's fine, Katie, I am quite used to it by now," Maura chuckled and dabbed her mouth with a napkin, shooting a look at Jane as she heard her egg Remy on for another story. "That's quite enough, I think."

"To Hell it is!" Remy grinned. "You should 'ear bout the time Maura here went down to t'e river with us boys and Charlie-"

"Remy!" Katie and Maura both snapped and he just laughed.

"Aw, c'mon Maura-" Jane whined with a wink and a grin of her own.

"Some other time, Jane, I am certain that you and Remy will have plenty to talk about, when I am not here to relive any of it," Maura laughed, standing to gather the plates. Jane stood to help her.

"But t'at's half the fun, chere! Puttin a nice lil rosy tint to yer cheeks is t'e best part!" Remy stated and Jane nodded her own agreement, high fiving him as she headed to dump the dishes in the water to let them soak.

"Ha ha ha," Maura mocked.

"Don't let him worry you none, Maura," Katie smiled, standing. "C'mon baby, it's time for little one 'n me to get some rest."

"Yes'm!" Remy was up like lightning, doting on his wife, he swept her up off of her feet, literally causing Katie to shriek with laughter. "If y'all here any noises, it's us drownin' y'all lovebirds out!" Remy winked and laughed when Katie swatted the back of his head. They continued to make a laughing ruckus all the way down the hall, keeping a smile on both Jane and Maura's faces.

"He is good to her," Jane smiled, envious of how carefree and loyal Remy seemed to be with Katie. The more time she spent around them, the more she hoped to give Maura a love like there's.

"She's good for him, that's why," Maura agreed, beginning to rinse off dishes. Jane turned to watch Maura clean the dishes off before setting them in the dishwasher.

The ample light from above the counter making Maura's blonde hair glow a soft golden brown, the curve of her hips, the gentle smile tugging at her perfect mouth, the gentle freckles that one normally wouldn't notice beyond Maura's makeup dotting her nose, Jane was enchanted.

"I don't know whether I hate or love it when you stare like that," Maura smiled without turning to Jane as she finished loading the dishwasher.

"Like what?" Jane replied, gently, curiosity furrowing her eyebrows.

"Like I am the only person in the world, like I am the only thing that you can see…" Maura turned toward Jane with a loving smile and Jane crept forward, hooking her fingers in the belt loops of Maura's pants, pulling her close.

"What did your Mother have to say?" Jane asked, breaking the romantic quiet between them. Maura's eyes fell for a moment, but then turned back up to Jane with confidence.

"Nothing that we have to be concerned about," she replied. Jane rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Maura-"

"Jane," Maura replied, firmly. Jane looked back to her. "It was nothing, I promise." Jane pressed her forehead to Maura's with ease, Maura's eyes closed and she smiled serenely.

"How did she find out about the wedding?" Jane asked, a moment later shattering the quiet once again. This time, Maura did not speak. "Maura?"

Maura gently released her own hold on Jane's waist and pulled back, turning toward the counter where she began to wipe off invisible stains from the stove with the dishrag.

"Hey," Jane placed a hand on Maura's lower back, tracing invisible patterns silently. "Maura? Talk to me."

"I told her," Maura's voice cracked. Emotion began to break through the careful barrier she'd placed up earlier to avoid her mother's hurtful words, Jane's touch was like a fire branding on her skin, creating those cracks that she wanted to avoid, but somehow knew she was safe to allow to break free. Jane would never judge her for that…

"You told her?" Jane asked, surprised. Maura turned to Jane, eyes filling rapidly with tears.

"When I sent out the invitations… I-I sent one to her as well, I never thought – I never _expected_ her to even acknowledge… but Jane, she's my _mother_," Maura broke down and Jane caught her, holding her tightly as sobs began to wrack at Maura's body. Jane withheld the anger she felt toward Margaret Isles for causing her daughter so much grief, remaining strong for her lover.

"I-I thought… maybe – just maybe she might've – oh, Jane I was wrong… I just – I wanted her to-to.." Maura stammered between her broken sobs, unable to control her thoughts, her brain whirred as she struggled to breathe in, hiccupping as she muffled her cries into Jane's neck.

"Maura, I – I don't think I could ever understand…" Jane sighed, Maura quieted, listening. "I will never know what it is like, I mean I almost can… my own Dad doesn't even seem to acknowledge us anymore, so- but I just… oh Hell, I don't know, I am no good at this."

"Jane," Maura breathed, looking up at her. "I love you, I just – I think I need to sleep for now."

"Okay, well… let's just go to bed," Jane sighed. "Things will be better tomorrow."

"Jane?" Maura stepped away from Jane, looking down at the floor. "I'd like… I'd like to sleep alone tonight. If-if you don't mind."

Jane was grateful Maura would not look at her in that moment as the pain that gripped her heart like an icy sheath caused hurt to flash across her face for a long pitiful moment.

"Oh.. uh- okay then – sure, I will just er- I'll just head to the apartment for tonight…"

"Jane, you can stay-"

"No," Jane shook her head, the hurt to her pride belittling her, she stepped away, not looking at Maura, she was afraid she'd break down and beg her to not do this… not now, if she did.

"Jane-"

"I'll see you in the morning," Jane turned, walking out of the kitchen and not turning back as she grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out of the door, Maura watching her leave with a hole in her heart that she knew wasn't going to be easy to fix.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ruh-roh... o.O


	4. When The Alarms Sound

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews: **Yes, please! Feed The Bard!

**A/Note:** So, I cannot promise you guys are going to not stay mad at me for what I am about to do, but please remember that I, too love happy endings :)

**Dedication:** To Mumble70 on twitter, for being an avid fan/follower and being so patient.

**-4-**

"Detective Rizzoli?"

"What? No more _Jane_?" Jane tried to pull off a joke to mask the slight hurt in her voice. She thought of all people she could turn to, Dean would be the least judgmental of them all.

"I apologize, come in," Dean opened the door further, standing back, granting her access. Jane ignored the sirens that went off in her head as she did just that and he shut the door behind her.

"Nice place," Jane smirked at the multiple boxes that had yet to still be unpacked, there were also a few pieces of clothing scattered on the floor, an open series of case files and photographs on his coffee table and a jacket hung on the corner of his fridge. Dean reached for a white t-shirt to put on over his bare chest from the end of the couch.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess, I wasn't exactly expecting company," Dean smirked, both remembering about the time they first met when Dean had commented on Jane's apartment.

"I've seen _and_ lived in worse," Jane remarked.

"Coffee?" Dean offered, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his worn FBI Academy sweatpants.

"You got any beer?" Jane asked, knowing that she was toying with fire by even being here, but at the moment she was hurting and she just didn't give a damn.

"I got something better," Dean headed into the kitchen, pulling down an extra coffee mug. "Hand me my cup?" Jane grabbed the chipped blue and gold coffee mug from the table and offered it to him over the island where he proceeded to refill his cup as well as Jane's and then dug into the cabinets, pulling out a familiar bottle.

"I never pictured you as a cream liqueur guy," Jane pegged.

"Well, stick around, you'll find out I'm full of surprises," Dean smirked as he poured a healthy shot of Baileys into their cups.

Jane took a healthy swig of the drink when he handed it to her and almost let out a little moan as she could feel the alcohol burn past the heat of the coffee that poured down her throat, warming her inside where she felt a metaphorical chill.

"So… what brings you to my side of town?" Dean asked, clearing off the other end of the couch for Jane to sit on. He sat on the other end, Jane was grateful that he kept his distance.

She stared into the coffee for a long minute, trying to figure out just what she _was_ doing here in the apartment of Gabriel Dean, FBI Agent who had somehow managed to worm his way into Jane's heart at one point in time.

"Or we could just… stay silent. Because that always works-" Dean continued.

"Maura needed to be alone tonight, I had nowhere else to be, so I took a drive – I wound up here… I just – I'm sorry, I didn't think, I should have called but…"

"Hey, hey, easy goes it, I'm kidding-" Dean said, scooting closer and placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Listen, you don't have to make some _appointment_ to come see me, alright? You're more than welcome any time, honest."

"Thank you," Jane sighed. She took another healthy swallow of her coffee, needing the liquid encouragement, just to help ease how stupid she felt and sounded.

"No problem," Dean offered. "Besides, it isn't like I have _that_ much of a life, I mean-" he motioned to the workload on his coffee table as well as the unpacked boxes. Jane smirked at the familiarity of it all, remembering before she'd met Maura, when she first graduated the Academy and moved out on her own.

Of course her parents and brothers had helped her to move in, she rolled her eyes at the memory of Tommy, who had still been in high school and Frankie who was already working on his applications into the Police Force on the sly, Jane had been the only one to support Frankie when he decided to become a cop, Angela and Frank, Sr. had expected him and Tommy to help with the family plumbing business. Frankie and Tommy had both made a show about unpacking Jane's underwear and shoes; Angela had been nagging Frank, Sr. to ensure that the toilet flushed correctly while he was busy instead, making sure her cable was hooked up.

"Where'd you go… just now?" Dean questioned with a friendly smile.

"To a happy place, I guess," Jane snorted into her own cup, polishing off her coffee.

"Yeah, I guess we all need those in hard times, don't we?" Dean asked.

"Yeup," Jane nodded, feeling the silence grow just a little bit more awkward by the second. She looked to Dean who was focused on a spot on the wall behind the boxes. She looked to the boxes and around the dingy apartment. "Tell you what, if you're up for it, let's unpack?"

Dean blinked.

"You sure?"

"I ain't got nothing better planned," Jane shrugged.

"I thought you'd be busy planning your wedding," Dean smirked, but it wasn't hard to detect the sliver of hurt.

"Well, as far as I am seeing it right now, I am here, so either take the offer or forget it because it is a rare act when I offer services for any sort of manual labor," Jane joked. Dean's lips quirked up at that and so he took her mug and headed into the kitchen to refill it.

"Well then, lets," he handed her the drink and she smiled.

**-x-**

Maura woke with the sunrise, but if she were being honest, she probably only got about a good hour, if that even, of any real REM. Tossing and turning in a cold, large bed all night, she'd managed to settle down only when she had curled up with Jane's pillow and breathe in the soft scent of her Detective.

She hated herself for sending Jane away last night but something about her mother and the rejection just caused her to break inside, she wanted Jane so badly to hold her and whisper sweet nothings but at the same time she loathed how weak she looked in her own eyes when it came to dealing with the emotions and turmoil that came when handling her Mother.

She'd tried calling Jane back, but her phone had been turned off, she most likely had forgotten a spare charger to carry with her, Maura had guessed after her seventh attempt in an hour. She almost considered walking over to Angela's room or to the guest house where Remy and Katie were resting but she decided against it. Katie needed her rest and she was certain that Remy's attempts to cheer her up would fail when he would only want to be next to his wife. Angela would most likely tell her that Jane would come around, she was just stubborn and when her pride got stung, both women knew exactly how she could get.

It had taken everything in Maura when she did wake up from the little rest she got, to not put on her shoes and drive to Jane's apartment to beg forgiveness and ask her to come home. She didn't deserve it, she knew that she had been the reason Jane went away but it still didn't make it hurt any less…

"Mornin' 'chere – whoa," Remy stood back to get a better glance at his cousin as Maura came down to the kitchen where Remy had already begun cooking up a storm for breakfast, Angela and Katie were making googly eyes over some baby registry books.

"Good morning," Maura replied, opening the fridge to find the orange juice.

"Cous' you look like Hell, did ya get no sleep last night 'tall?" Remy asked, smirking.

"Did Jane come back home?" Angela suddenly piped in, turning toward Maura with concerned eyes. Katie and Remy both shared a look and turned to Maura whereas Maura was not surprised that Angela would have probably overheard her and Jane's disagreement last night. The woman simply knew everything.

"No," Maura shook her head, pouring a glass of orange juice with a shaking hand. A steadier, feminine hand came over her own and helped to lower the jug, Maura felt her eyes sting with the onslaught of fresh tears as she turned toward concerned, but caring blue eyes of Katie.

"What happened, sweetheart? Did y'all argue?"

"No, she – I just…" Maura hated herself for not being able to complete a single sentence; she took in a deep breath and tilted her head skyward to reign in the emotions. "I sent her away last night, I'll probably see her at work."

"Why in ta world would ya do t'at, chere? She hurt you?" he asked, protectively.

"No, Remy, she never hurt me… I just – needed a bit of space, I got a visitor yesterday and it shook me a bit.." Maura replied.

"Who was it?" Katie asked.

"Your Mother?" Angela quipped. Remy and Katie's eyes widened again.

"What in tarnation is t'at woman bot'erin' you for?" Remy's voice grew menacing, spiteful. "Let 'er even t'ink of tryin' ta ruin my cousin's weddin' an' I'll fry 'er like a hog!"

"Remy!" Katie exasperated.

"I take it I didn't just see her on a bad day then?" Angela confirmed her suspicions as she looked from Remy's red face to Katie's concerned grip on Maura to Maura's stark fearful one. "Regardless of what that woman says or does, honey you are _wonderful_ and my Janey couldn't be luckier to have you."

Maura warmed a bit at the sentiment and smiled gently.

"What'd she say to ya?" Remy was still fuming.

"Now Remy, that's enough, what is done is done, Maura honey, c'mon you gotta get to work," Katie flustered over her like a mother hen.

"I meant it, 'tain't got no problem sendin' her sorry spiteful ass straight back on ta New York!" Remy grumbled, chopping at some vegetables for the omelets just a little rougher than necessary. Katie ushered Maura back to her room to try and help tame her hair and straighten her outfit out.

"Now when you see Jane, you just make sure not to apologize," Katie said.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean I hurt her, Katie, you should have seen-"

"I don't care," Katie said, switching out Maura's heel for the matching flat that she wore on her right foot. "When ya see her, just walk up, look her in the eyes and tell her ya love her and then kiss her… crowd forbiddin' o' course," Katie winked. Maura couldn't help the short laughter that followed the statement.

"You're right," Maura beamed.

"Of course I'm right, now – get on with it then!"

**-x-**

The sun streamed too brightly through Jane's vision as she began to blink her eyes open. Her head pounded something awful as she finally realized the window was open and there were no blinds… she blinked again, slightly confused of her whereabouts.

She stretched just a bit before she froze at the feeling of a rustle right behind her, a strong arm wrapping itself tighter around her waist. Her heart stopped. _Oh fuck… what did I do last night?_ She looked at the arm, already knowing that it wasn't Maura's by the weight, the thick amount of hair was the second thing to tell her that it definitely wasn't a female.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!_ Jane peeked for just a second over her shoulder and the pounding in her head caused her to hiss loudly and she fell back onto the mattress and a startled snore from her bed partner made her groan as she woke him up.

"Mm.. Jane?" Dean's voice was thick with sleep as he grumbled his own confusion.

"Dean…?" Jane looked over at him, gently this time. He was topless, but then she could feel already beneath the sheets that she was wearing her bra and panties, making her just a little calmer.

"Did we -?"

"God, I hope not," Jane didn't even care at the obvious pain that found itself in Dean's brown eyes. The simple fact was that she was to be marrying Maura in two weeks and there was no way in Hell she could ever let Maura figure this out… "I have to go-"

"Jane… wait," Dean fought to get up, but his hangover was obviously much worse than her own as she was able to lift herself out of the bed and find her pants and shirt.

"I'm so very sorry, Dean… I'll call you but right now I have to get to work!" she lied. She knew that she would probably, most definitely never call Dean again, nor would she ever allow herself to show back up in his neighborhood if she could help it.

She exited his apartment, ensuring she had her badge, she messed with her hair as she pulled on her jacket and reached for her keys, she looked all around as she finally left the building and dashed for her car, praying that she saw nobody she recognized. Once she was in the car she locked it and took a calming breath.

"Okay, Jane… you didn't sleep with him, this much you _know_," Jane sighed. Her forehead crashed onto the steering wheel and she didn't care if her entire body screamed at her to take something for the pain. No, she deserved this. _God, what do I tell Maura?_

Jane started the car after another moment and taking one last glance, feeling that indifference make the uncomfortable once more, she sped off toward the station. She had some fresh clothes at work and there she could take a shower hopefully without running into Maura.

**-x-**

"Morning, Doc," Frost smiled as Maura strode into the bullpen.

"Good morning, Barry, has Jane come in yet?" Maura asked. Frost's eyebrow rose quizzically at this, Korsak's head even popped up from his computer screen and the cute skateboarding dog video he'd found on YouTube, to glance confused at the Medical Examiner.

"Don't you both leave at the same time?" Frost asked, his voice equaling his curiosity as it was already two hours past Jane's shift and she had not yet called or popped in.

"Jane hasn't been in yet," Korsak spoke up. Maura and Frost turned to him. Maura nodded.

"Thank you, Vince," he nodded and Maura left the bullpen, looking sullen.

"What was that about?" Frost asked Korsak, who merely shrugged.

"I dunno, but if the Doc ain't seen Jane, then something's gone down… you remember Maura's mother came in yesterday – put two and two together," Korsak stated in an almost 'no-shit-Sherlock' tone. Frost nodded.

"I'm gonna call Rizzoli, at least to see where she's at," Frost dialed without waiting for Korsak's approval.

**-x-**

"Rizzoli," Jane answered. She had literally just remembered to turn her phone back on, having turned it off last night when she realized that, after leaving she'd forgotten her charger, and it had begun to ring with the office number.

"_Jane, where are you?_" Frost's concerned voice came over the receiver.

"On my way in, Frost, tell Korsak I'll buy coffee, just give me about twenty minutes-" Jane responded in a neutral voice.

"_Are you alright? The Doc came in lookin' for you, as if she ain't seen you all morning?_" Frost's concern grated on Jane's conscience.

"I'm fine, Frost, jeez, just because Maura and I don't come in at the same time doesn't mean it is the end of the world-" Jane snapped, biting her tongue to control her temper.

"_Whoa, slow down, sorry I asked… look I will cover you, just get in here as soon as you can-_" Frost defended and hung up without waiting for Jane to respond. Jane tossed the phone into the cup holder in annoyance, she knew she shouldn't have lost it on Frost like that but she was still attempting to control the paranoid panicking in her brain that Maura may somehow find out about… _what?_

_Nothing happened… therefore you have nothing to worry about…_

_Yeah, but would you feel the same about Maura "just sleeping" with Ian? _

…

_Didn't think so_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Now the plot thickens...


	5. Motive

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews: **Yes, please! Feed The Bard!

**A/Note:** I know, I am terrible with cliffhangers, but you have to admit that they do keep you hooked, wanting more… right? Anyway, here's your reward for being patient :)

**Dedication:** To Ash(Serene) and Rizzo(Beth) for keeping me strong and being so kind to let me lean on when I needed it.

**-5-**

Jane nearly jumped out of her skin when she opened the shower curtain to find Maura sitting on the bench in front of the stalls, holding her towel.

"Jesus, Maura, warn a gal, will ya?" Maura's sad eyes blinked slightly in confusion when Jane attempted to cover herself with the shower curtain, something she normally never did at home but she just brushed it off as being in a public restroom.

Jane took the towel Maura offered and began to dry off grabbing her clean clothes from the overnight bag she kept in her locker at the station.

"Frost said he saw you come down here," Maura finally spoke when Jane was beginning to button her shirt.

"Yeah, I was a bit late, forgot to set my alarm," Jane mumbled, running a hand through her wet curls, she grabbed her brush from the bag to help straighten them out.

"Jane, look at me – please," Maura's voice pled. Jane swallowed thickly but looked at Maura's reflection in the mirror behind her instead of face to face, unsure if she could do so with the rambling guilt of waking up in Dean's arms this morning still heavy on her heart. She continued brushing her hair.

"Jane," Maura came up closer behind her, took Jane's hand that brushed her hair and twisted her around, gently. Jane still did not look at her in the eye and Maura's eyes squeezed tightly in pain, promising herself she wouldn't cry. She opened her eyes, blinking once and then pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to Jane's in a desperate kiss.

Jane let out a whimper of surprise, not expecting Maura to pull such a random act of PDA in a bathroom, but she relaxed into the kiss, leaning forward and resting her hands on her lover's hips, pulling her closer, steadying her as she felt Maura's knees wobble and Maura clutched to her shoulders like a drowning child.

Jane felt Maura's tongue gently sweep over her bottom lip and for whatever reason at that time, a memory flashed behind her eyelids.

"_You're tellin' me *hic*, that you never *hic* kissed a girl down _there_? *hic*" Jane roared with laughter as she and Dean continued to drunkenly unpack his boxes, they'd gotten a few done, but after he put on a third pot of coffee and broken into a second bottle of Baileys, they'd long forgotten what it is they'd even been doing…_

"_I've never… met a girl – that liked it?" Dean chuckled, but had more seriousness in his tone than he cared to admit, a bit embarrassed about the topic at hand. They were long gone past tipsy and bordering on shitfaced drunk. Jane howled with laughter._

"_You were either *hic* doin' it wrong – or.. or you just didn't _think_ *hic* that she liked it… but they all do- *hic*" Jane snorted, taking another drink from her mug but it was empty. She reached for his._

"_Well I guess you'd know all about it, huh?" he smirked. Jane polished off the last of his coffee drink and grinned. _

"_Oh yeah *hic*, not that I am bragging *hic* or anything.. I mean – Maura's the only woman I've ever been with -*hic*" Jane smirked._

"_And does she like it?" Dean smirked. _

"_Well DUH! I mean, don't _you_ *hic* like getting it _down there_ *hic*," Jane elbowed him. _

"_It doesn't matter to me, really – I just like sex, period, oral doesn't have to be involved…" Dean shrugged._

"_That's probably why I never *hic* slept with you," Jane laughed._

"_Is that the only reason?" Dean asked, voice sobering. Jane looked at Dean, her eyes struggling to focus, but then she saw him clearly._

_Next thing she knew, Dean's tongue was making it's way down her throat and she was straddling his waist. A hearty moan tickled her throat as she felt his hands run under the fabric of her shirt and up to cup her breasts._

_She released his lips with a gasp and her shirt came over her head, she looked back as he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck to pull her in again and that's when she did not respond back to the kiss._

Maura_. She stopped and pushed against his chest which had also become shirtless in their endeavors. _

"_I can't…" Jane whispered. Dean stopped and stared at Jane like a kicked puppy, but knew that she was right._

"_Well, you can't leave… you're obviously drunk-"_

"_I'll just take the couch," Jane sighed, standing, or staggering rather onto her feet. Dean caught her before she could fall back onto the coffee table._

"_We can share the bed-" at Jane's pointed look, he continued. "Nothing funny, I promise, but trust me, your back'll thank you for it tomorrow when your head will already be screaming at you."_

"_Alright.. but *hic* nothing funny," Jane smirked. "Or I'll tackle you like a linebacker."_

"_Promise?" Dean groaned at Jane's punch to his chest. "Joking, c'mon." Jane was out before she even reached the bedroom_…

Jane pulled away from Maura, nearly shoving her back with the force of her vivid flashback. Maura stared back at Jane, watching the fear, confusion and hurt Passover her lover's features.

"Jane? What is it? What's wrong?" Maura's throat tightened, she struggled to not cry as she thought that she may have pushed Jane too far this time.

Jane looked up at Maura, sorrowful. She opened her mouth; she could see that trust sparkle in the depths of Maura's honey eyes. _Dear God, I'm going to hurt her…_ Jane mused as tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of hurting her lover like she had before.

"Maura-"

"Jane!" Frost's voice came through the door. "We need you, there's a body in Westchester, we have to roll."

Jane's eyes didn't waiver though, she simply stared at Maura, who had seemingly calmed and stepped forward.

"Go on, I'll be in the lab when you return… or, you could just come home to me," Maura placed her hand on Jane's chest, staring up at heartbroken eyes. Maura stood up again, slowly this time on her tiptoes, and after watching Jane's reaction to ensure she wouldn't react badly again, she pressed a gentle, brief kiss to her lips.

"Maura," Jane breathed into her kiss.

"I love you… now go," Maura smirked as she watched the love she loved to see in Jane's eyes return and Jane nodded.

"I love you," Jane whispered, kissing Maura again, feeling her spirit lift, if only just a bit, before she took off, turning back only once more to see Maura's beautiful smile, returning it, she left to find the new case.

**-x-**

"So I take it you and the Doc are back on good terms?" Frost asked as he and Jane left the crime scene to head back to the lab with their evidence.

"What makes you think we were ever bad?" Jane questioned Frost. He shot her a look that read 'do I really look THAT stupid?' She smirked and punched his shoulder gently before hopping into the cruiser to get back to the station. "Hey, d'you mind if I make a pit stop on the way?"

"I ain't in any rush to get back to filing cold cases," Frost shrugged with a grin. Jane nodded.

**-x-**

"Dr. Isles," Maura looked up as one of her assistants knocked on the doorframe. "You have a guest-"

Maura's smile fell immediately upon seeing the pinstriped skirt, graying blonde curls and walking stick…

"Mother," Maura stood, straightening her lab coat.

"Maura, I have a matter to discuss with you-"

"Mother, I believe we said everything that needed to be said to one another yesterday, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to -" she raised her arm to show her the way out.

"Maura, _please_…" Maura quieted. "Now after I have spoken you still do not wish to believe I hold your best interests at heart because I love you and I am your mother, then I will leave and you shall never hear from me again-" Margaret finished.

After a long moment of internal debate, Maura finally relented and sat, motioning her mother to have a seat. Margaret eyed the Kareem Rashid label chair before choosing to stand, she reached with her other hand into the inner pocket of her jacket and pulled out a manila envelope.

"I need you to remember, I did this for you – because-"

"Because you love me and have my best interest at heart, yes Mother you've made that clear," she waved for her mother to hand over whatever she had in her hand. Maura un-tucked the envelope and pulled out photos.

Her fingers froze as did her heart when she noticed the first picture was of Jane smiling, holding flowers… the same flowers she had given to her yesterday, but she wasn't alone in the photograph.

_Agent Dean is back in Boston? Jane never told me she'd seen him…_

But then, did Jane really buy those flowers? She hadn't even told her where she got them from, she just handed them off to her with a kiss and…

Maura shook her head, flipping to the next picture. It was Jane and Dean, hugging in the street, the flowers still clutched in Jane's hand. Again, Maura shook any lingering doubt and flipped to the next photo, this one showed Jane staring after Dean walking away.

_Jane heading to her car, looking around._

_Jane parking at night._

_Jane heading into an apartment building that wasn't her own._

Maura felt her stomach twist in knots. She was wearing the same outfit she'd left in last night in these pictures, making them recent.

_Pictures from outside of a window showing Jane and Dean together in the apartment laughing with coffee mugs in hand. _

_Dean and Jane unpacking boxes_

Why were they unpacking boxes together in an apartment?

_Dean holding Jane up from falling back onto a coffee table, both Jane and Dean were missing their shirts, Jane was in a bra and her jeans were undone._

_Dean kissing Jane._

Maura felt sick.

_Jane and Dean curled up in bed together._

_Jane leaving the apartment, flustered._

_Jane driving off._

Maura threw the pictures onto the desk in disgust, tears clouding her vision as she looked up to her mother in spite.

"Where did you - ? How? Why…" Maura was back to babbling incoherently as she was this morning.

"Because I had to make you see, darling," Margaret came around the desk. She put a gentle hand on Maura's shoulder. Maura ripped it away at first, hurt but she did it again and Maura relented into the touch. "This woman you love so much, who _claims_ to love you, has been having an affair – you cannot trust her, darling. They're all liars. They all want nothing more than your money-"

"No. I don't believe you," Maura sniffed, wiping at her eyes furiously. "Jane isn't like that!"

"You don't have to take my word for it," Margaret spoke, coldly. "The pictures can speak the truth for me." Maura watched as her own tears fell on the picture of Jane and Dean wrapped up in one another in bed, it was too far a shot to tell whether they'd remained clothed, but still …

"I know that you do not trust me… the lies that woman has fed to you to make you believe she loves you have blinded you to the truth – I just wanted you to know what you were getting yourself into," Margaret finished, squeezing her daughters arm.

The gentle 'click' 'click' of her walking stick alerted Maura to her exit.

"If you ever feel the need darling, I still know quite a few eligible men-"

"Get out," Maura's voice was like a thousand razors on thin ice, ready to break through to the plunging depths at any moment.

Once the taps of her mother's stick were gone, she sank into her chair and shut down, unsure of whether there were any cures to this sort of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, this ought to be interestin, dontcha think? *dodges rotten fruit & tomatoes* 'til next chapter, leave a comment? xD


	6. Author Note and Apologies

**Authors Note:** For those who may be wondering, I have discontinued this story due to the amount of reviews I have received both in Private and in Public that have lashed out in spiteful ways toward the bisexual community and frankly, I am not going to allow my stories to be the cause of this any longer.

I do not tolerate ignorance or hatred of any sort, especially when I am a free-spirited woman who believes you have no choice in the matter of who you love. If you decide to hate me or no longer follow my work due to this, than I am truly sorry but I will not read another comment or PM or letter of concern from anybody telling me what I know is true; that the hatred has to stop somewhere.

For those who have been affected, I offer my sincerest apologies, not for writing the way I have, but for those who cannot seem to keep their unkind comments to themselves. Sticks and stones, lovelies.


	7. Forgiveness Is First

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews: **Yes, please! Feed The Bard!

**A/Note:** Is there anybody still out there that doesn't hate me yet? No worries folks, the show ain't over til Angela sings!

**Dedication:** To fanofthearts, ictcowgrrl, ardentbard and Fearless74, for being such sweethearts :)

**-6-**

"I don't believe it honey, I think you need to think rationally, not emotionally… there has to be some sort of explanation-" Katie resigned as she, Maura and Remy sat around the table that evening when they'd finally gotten her to calm to enough to talk. Maura told them the entire story from the time she'd faced Jane this morning in the showers, to her odd behavior to the meeting with her mother, which had immediately set Remy off, to the photos and her mothers' final words before she left.

"She's right, chere, I wouldn' believe these fer a second – ain' there some fancy schmancy computer program that can put pics like t'is together?" Remy questioned, defensively. "I mean, fer cryin' out loud, we're talk'n bout Janey here! T'at woman looks atcha like ya hung ta moon!"

"I know that you and Jane have become friends, Remy, but it still doesn't explain… I mean these are the exact same clothes that Jane wore when she left last night!" Maura struggled to keep her voice level, she'd already run out of tears, she was on the brink of anger and denial now.

"Listen, let's just calm down for a moment," Katie breathed. "Maura, not to mean offense but we all know that your mother isn't exactly the most sane or nicest person we've ever met-"

"She's a sinister bitch," Remy snarled. Maura downcast her eyes, it was easy for Remy to hate the woman who'd talked horribly about his mother. Maura sighed. If there were anyone she really wished she could talk to right now it'd be her Aunt June, she would know exactly what to do in this situation.

"Remy," Katie warned. "Maura, what I'm tryin' to say honey, is we cannot just rule out that your mother didn't try and exploit this for her own intentions… there's a very real possibility that even if this _is_ Jane," she held up a photo of the several that were scattered amongst the tabletop. "That she may have been set up."

"I want to believe that, Katie, I truly do, but-" Maura paused, they all did at the sound of the front door opening.

"Maura?" Jane's voice called out. Maura instantly felt her heart breaking inside of her chest all over again. She couldn't face her, not right at this moment; she knew that she wasn't stable enough to question Jane. Her love for the raven haired Detective would only make her weak in the knees.

A strong hand gripped her own over the table and Remy caught her eye, he nodded silently toward her in an attempt to comfort.

"Maura, are you ho-? Oh, hey guys," Jane smiled, holding a bag that looked to be from PetSmart in her hand.

"Good evening, Jane," Katie smiled politely. Jane nodded and then turned to see Remy with a dark scowl over his features, looking from him to Maura she dropped the bag and was by Maura's side instantly.

"Maura, honey, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Jane asked, worried over the redness surrounding Maura's nose and eyes.

Maura would not look at Jane, she did not even squeeze her hands back, she just looked down at the gentle, scarred hands that had held her through so many tragic nights, caressed her in loving manners and touched her in places that she'd never allowed any other lover to.

"Maura? Honey, look at me… you're scaring me-" Jane turned to Remy and Katie who only stared at her. It was like some freakish nightmare where she was the only sane person alive, everyone else just mindless. "What happened?"

"Where were you?" Maura croaked. Jane turned back to Maura's glassy eyes that stared right past Jane to the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Where…? I was at work, baby. I came back from the case in Westchester to see you'd already left – I stopped by the pet store to get a few toys for Bass and Joe – Maura, did something happen at work? You were gone and it wasn't even lunchtime-?"

"She's not talkin' bout yer whereabouts today, Janey…" Remy muttered. She looked to the Cajun, confused, but noticed his dark eyes dart down to the table, she saw the scattered photos and she stood trying to sneak a peek.

She instantly stumbled backwards in horror at the images of herself and Dean.

"Oh. My. God," Jane clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wider than dinner plates. Her stomach plummeted into her feet and her pulse slowed to a near nonexistent beat.

It was only then that Maura watched Jane's reactions.

"Jane?"

Jane looked down to her fiancée meeting her eyes for the first time. They were dark, practically void of any emotion, just _raw_.

"Maura, I – where did these come from?" Jane pointed at the photos, seeing one of her and Dean in bed, curled up together…

"Jane, do you have anything you'd like to say… to at least defend or deny that these things happened?" Katie asked in a calm voice, trying to remain neutral for Maura's sake and for Jane's.

Jane looked to Katie, incredulous. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, she looked to Remy who looked at her with hurtful hope gleaming in his eyes, he didn't want to believe these photos, he almost looked like she'd taken his favorite puppy and drowned him in a river.

She looked to Maura with such dread and uncertainty in her clouded eyes.

"Maura, I am so, so sorry," Jane breathed. Maura's breath hitched into a gasp and Remy practically flew around the table in record speed, grabbing Jane by the collar and forcing her away from Maura, pinning her to the wall.

"How _could_ you?" he spat.

"Remy! Stop!" Katie shouted. Jane did not fight it though, she didn't even wince when his hand nearly cut off the air flow from her windpipe, her eyes fixated on Maura, on the hurt she'd caused.

"_How?_ Damn it, answer me!" Remy shouted, drops of saliva spraying at her but Jane looked to Maura whose eyes had widened and she could see that Maura had broken into pieces inside. The light that once followed Maura everywhere, even on her worst days or any argument that she and Jane had been through, was gone.

"Remy, let her go!" Katie warned. Remy turned to his wife, anger and hurt filling in his eyes with unshed tears.

"She hurt my kin!" Remy snapped. He turned back to Jane. "She _loved_ you… why'd ya do it?"

"It was a mistake -" Jane breathed as his grip began to falter. Her voice grew stronger, harder. "But I never slept with him."

"You didn't-?" Katie asked, holding onto Maura's shoulders in hope but Maura didn't move, didn't breathe, the flames were still extinguished.

"No, I _didn't_," she spat to Remy, but her eyes were trained on Maura. "I was upset, I went to Dean to talk, we got drunk, I helped him unpack and then we wound up falling asleep, we were both clothed-"

"Then why is there a picture of you half naked with him?" Maura's voice finally broke the eternal silence that it had been withholding.

Jane watched Maura carefully, unable to decide whether she could do any more damage by telling the truth, or by lying and somehow Maura finding out about it.

"We got drunk, Maura," Jane sighed. "He kissed me_ yes_, but I told him that I couldn't -" she looked to Maura, tears began to fill her eyes. "I couldn't."

"I tried to get undressed, I fell over naturally, because we'd already decided that I wasn't going anywhere in the state I was in," Jane continued. "he caught me and then wound up taking me to the bed, he and I never slept together, in the _unconventional_ way, I swear."

Remy released her, but stood in front of her as warning to not even think of going near Maura until the blonde was ready. Maura just stared at Jane, mentally processing the thoughts over and over of the story Jane had told her.

"Would you have told me?" Maura asked.

"I was going to in the bathroom this morning, right before Frost interrupted – Maura, if I have to take a lie detector test a million times to prove to you I am being honest, I will… I never cheated on you and I never will… I was upset, sure, but I still wouldn't -"

Maura raised her hand and stood. Jane quieted as all eyes looked to Maura, waiting on baited breath. Maura looked away, tears in her eyes and for a moment she looked as though she may lose it again, but she raised her chin up high and turned to Jane with dark eyes.

"I believe you," Maura whispered. Jane released air she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Maura-"

"But I am not ready to forgive you, Jane…" Maura stepped back as Jane stepped forward and Remy took another step between them, reminding Jane to watch her move.

"Okay," Jane agreed with a sharp nod to her head. She kept her hope alive as she realized Maura didn't hate her… at least not yet.

"I'm going to bed," she looked to her cousin. "It's okay."

Remy stepped away, albeit grudgingly from Jane.

Maura nodded to Katie and then looked to Jane and turned to go to the bedroom. Jane waited, not sure really what to do next… did Maura want her to leave? Did she want her to stay and sleep on the couch? Was she going to be left to face Remy's wrath again?

She looked down at the photos.

"Jane," the Detective looked up, stunned to be attended at all by Maura who stood in front of their bedroom door with expectant eyes.

"Chere - ?" Remy's outburst was quickly assaulted by his wife's elbow to the groin.

Jane followed Maura, shockingly who disappeared into the bedroom and Jane shut the door behind her, standing guard in case this was Maura's attempt to getting her alone to confront her.

Maura surprised her when she reached into the drawers and withdrew pajamas for her and Jane, slipping out of her work clothes. Jane watched, mesmerized as Maura shed her outer garments, skin glowing in the pale lighting of the room, hair flawless and even without makeup, her body perfect. Maura unclasped her bra and Jane coughed to clear the sound of the whimper that escaped her throat as the two familiar, full breasts were freed, nipples tightening from the exposure to cool air.

"Are you going to sleep in those clothes? If so I am not ironing your shirt," Maura's voice cut through her reverie and Jane reached for her pajamas, scolding her libido for not keeping itself in check but she could not help herself when it came to Maura.

Jane changed quickly as Maura slid into bed and Jane turned out the light as she gathered onto her side of the bed, curled up facing Maura who faced the opposite direction toward the wall. She was shocked a moment later when Maura's hand reached around and pulled Jane by the arm to be directly behind her, latching around her waist to hold her.

"Maura?" Jane could no longer stand the curiosity of her lover's actions. "Why are you allowing me to be here? In bed? With you?"

Silence passed and Jane wondered if Maura had fallen asleep on her, but then Maura turned in her arms, slowly and looked at Jane for a long moment.

"Every time you look at me, I am reminded of the first time I saw you…" Maura breathed. "The first time we met – you remember?" Jane nodded.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you… wearing heels to a crime scene," Jane attempted to not laugh but couldn't stop the smirk that came over her features. Her heart lightened when Maura returned it.

"The first time I saw you cry… the first time you came to my rescue… the first time you held me… the first time you saw me again for the first time – after your accident when you had no idea who I was," Maura stated. Jane recalled with foul memories of the amnesia she suffered after the shooting.

"No matter if you're telling the truth about sleeping with Dean or not, you look at me every day like I am the only person in your world, the only thing that matters…" Maura sighed, reaching up. She caressed Jane's cheek with the back of her knuckles. "You look at me like a woman in love, for the first time. Every time. _That_ is why you're here with me now, because even when I cannot forgive you, I cannot ignore that my heart wants you more than anything else, and even if you caused me pain – you're eventually the only person in this world that can make it stop."

Jane's eyes were already flowing with tears. She did not deserve this, she didn't deserve Maura. But she knew that when it came down to whether or not others or they themselves thought that they didn't deserve one another, their hearts won out. Every. Single. Time.

"Good night, Jane," Maura breathed deeply, closing her eyes, not removing her hand from Jane's face.

"Goodnight, Maura," Jane watched her lover fall into a peaceful slumber, admiring the incredible woman in her arms and thanking God for every second she got to spend with her. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Betcha nobody else was expecting _THAT_ ;) Oh, whatever shall happen next? Review and find out! And btw, if you havent already, follow me on Twitter for all crazy insights to my plot ideas and more... Link is found on my profile page. :)

**AN2:** I would like to apologize for anybody who ever had any doubt that I certainly would stop writing because of bigots and haters, that is certainly not the case I wanted to make a point that writers like myself sometimes get bashed, but when your work is used as a public means to bash those in another community, that's different. Thank you to all who kept the faith, this is for you. Keep The Faith Goin


	8. KO

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews: **Yes, please! Feed The Bard!

**A/Note:** I am beyond words at the amount of reception I've received so far on this piece, so I will just keep writing to show my appreciation :)

**Dedication:** to Drumchik & HannahSky for keeping the artistic part of my brain alive with their creativity. And to K & caitlynjane, whose love story inspires me :)

**-7-**

Maura awoke, frightened immediately by the cool bed that greeted her, she searched around for any sign of her fiancée and felt herself choke up at the thought that Jane may have left, but shook the nonsense from her head. She rationalized there was always an explanation, she sniffed the air at the unfamiliar scent that wafted toward her nose and did not even have to sit up before the door to the bedroom opened and Jane walked in, carrying a tray laden with breakfast meats, pancakes, juice, coffee and a single red rose.

"You're awake," Jane smiled, impishly as she headed to the bed and Maura sat up, not letting her eyes stray from Jane as in an attempt to make sure she was real. Jane sat by Maura's legs on her own side of the bed as she lowered the tray onto Maura's lap and Maura beamed up at Jane, tears filling her eyes.

"I'd thought you'd left-"

"No, I called in, for both of us actually," Maura raised an eyebrow, speculatively. "Because neither of us are going to leave this bed the rest of the day." Jane looked to Maura, hopeful. Her eyes strayed down to quirking lips and then back to honey hazel eyes that stared back at Jane with hope.

"I spent a lot of time last night going over in my head the ways to make this right again," Jane continued. "And the only possible explanation is to start in a manner like we did before, when I lost my memory I had been lost – and you took care of me regardless that I had no idea who you really were to me at that time. So… even though I cannot ask you to forgive me, I _am_ asking you to forget."

Maura blinked, confusion written clearly across her delicate features.

"I want you to forget that you ever fell in love with me, I want you to believe right here, right now I am merely a stranger, bringing you breakfast in bed, a friend perhaps, even… something like that, you get the jist?" Jane asked, feeling her plan slipping by the minute. Maura couldn't help the delightful laughter that crept into her throat as she watched Jane struggle with her words. She was positively adorable.

"No, stop… see? That's what I mean, you can't laugh because I am just a harmless stranger!" Jane mimicked.

"Jane, I -"

"Yes, my name is Jane. It is lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss-?" Jane offered her hand. Maura quieted and stared at her lover like she was insane, but at the same time, was reminded of the reasons she loved her so much.

"Isles, Dr. Maura Isles," Maura tried to fight the childish grin that wanted to cross her features, but held steady as she played along to Jane's crazed theory.

"Pleasure to meet you Doc-"

They spent the rest of the day in bed, laughing at one another as they regaled in stories of each other's' childhood youth, adolescence, high school, university, work lives before and after they met and then of the accident as though Maura had not been a part of it, a feat Jane found very hard to twist around, and Maura only finding it hard still, not to laugh or cry at her silly antics.

"So, Maura – tell me, what is the one thing in the world, no limitations whatsoever, that would make you complete?" Jane asked, finishing off the last of the bacon that Remy had been kind enough to bring more in as he cooked up a storm.

Maura looked at Jane, sincerity shining at her through big brown eyes.

"I want you to marry me," Maura breathed, her heart pounding in her rib cage. Everything around them disappeared, there were no bad guys, no exes, no mistakes, no volatile family members, and it was just them. Just Jane and Maura, Jane leaned forward and Maura met her halfway. The instant reconnection of their lips, despite Maura's intolerance of the game earlier, made her gasp at how, after talking about their entire lives to one another, speaking as though they truly _were _meeting for the first time, made it _feel_ like the first time.

Sparks flew and Maura could feel every synapse in her body ignite with passion as Jane held her close and took it slowly, her heart fluttering wildly against her ribcage and then just like their first kiss, it was over too soon for Maura's liking. Jane pressed her forehead to Maura's and stared at her through hooded dark eyes.

"Well despite only meeting you this morning, Miss Isles, I feel as if I have known you for my entire life, wouldn't you agree?" Jane asked, still in character. Maura didn't care at this point if she did wish to act out her amnesia, so long as Jane continued to kiss her like that for the rest of her life.

"Yes," Maura replied. Opening her own eyes as she felt Jane pull away, a soft whimper escaped but then she realized Jane was lowering herself onto the floor.

"If that be the case then, Maura Elizabeth Isles, would you please do me the honor of making every day feel like it's brand new… for the rest of _our_ lives?" Jane pulled out a box and Maura noticed only then that she was no longer wearing her engagement ring, that Jane must've slipped it off in the night while she was asleep.

Maura's eyes began to sting as her face broke into a happy smile and her heart thundered loudly in her chest, making it difficult to hear anything at all.

"Yes," Maura sighed. "Yes, Jane. A thousand times yes. Today and tomorrow and for the rest of the days of our lives; yes."

Jane beamed, tears falling from her eyes as she slipped the moonstone onto Maura's finger. Maura pulled her up into her arms and Jane fell into her embrace as their lips joined and their bodies soon thereafter.

Maura was shocked at the way Jane touched her, like everything was new, everything had changed. She gasped as Jane rediscovered her and she returned the favor by taking Jane slowly to new heights.

As they lie wrapped up in the afterglow, Jane ran her fingers through Maura's curls; Maura nuzzled into Jane's neck and held her close.

"I love you," Jane whispered like a prayer as she stares up at the ceiling, watching as evening fell upon them. Maura's held tilted up and Jane craned her neck to view her better, searching her eyes Maura leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jane's.

"I love you, more," Maura sighed into the kiss.

"Then let's get married," Jane offered with a crooked smile. "Right now."

"Wait, what?" Maura asked, incredulous.

"Let's go get Remy and Katie, we'll head down to the church and ask Father Edgar to marry us-"

"Jane... Jane, stop," Maura interrupted, staring at her lover this time like she'd really lost it. "We can't do that… think about how upset Angela would be. Not to mention Frost and Korsak or your brothers-"

"None of that matters to me, Maura, not if I have you-" Jane sighed, desperately.

"Jane -" Maura's heart melted but at the same time, she thought, rationally that Jane was hiding from something. "What's gotten into you? Where did this come from?"

Jane looked away, jaw set and mouth in a thin line as she struggled to not lose her temper. She hated herself for sounding so desperate.

"Maura – I just… _God_ can't I just want to marry you already?" Jane argued.

"I want to marry you, too, Jane but this isn't the way to go about it… I mean – this isn't _you_," Maura hoisted herself up on one elbow. She reached forward to cup Jane's chin and turn her eyes to her and when she saw the flash of raw pain and need in those chocolate depths, it caused her to gasp. "What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I don't want to lose you," Jane's voice cracked, feeling herself tremble under Maura's scrutiny. "I'm so afraid – I just… everything in the world just seems to keep trying to tear us apart. Haven't you seen? Haven't you _noticed_?"

"Oh, Jane," Maura wiped the errant tear that fell from Jane's eyes. "Jane… I love you. Yes, we've been having rough patches. Yes, there have been instances where we've almost lost. But we're _here_, Jane. We're together and I love you more than I ever could show you even if I had a million lifetimes to express it."

"So stop allowing that horrible, paranoid monster inside of you keep making you doubt that, because I'm not going anywhere, at least not anytime soon," Maura smiled winningly and Jane was a puddle. But they didn't have much time to revel as a loud crash from inside the house startled them both.

Shouting ensued sounding very much like Remy and Jane and Maura were up and out of the bed in a flash, throwing whatever clothes they could find on their bodies.

"You ain't got no right here, you _bitch_," Remy's voice carried well throughout the house.

"You would do well to watch your tone, Remus James!" the cold voice of Margaret Isles broke through and Maura and Jane froze. Jane looked to Maura who looked horrified and it didn't take her but a moment to realize her body language.

"Maura?" she saw the fear in her love's face. "Maura, did Margaret take those photos?" Maura's eyes told her all that she needed to know.

"Jane… don't-"

But Jane was already whipping around and darting for the kitchen where Katie was standing between her husband and Maura's mother who was waving her walking stick threateningly. Remy was wielding a ladle but didn't dare cross his wife, she kept a steady hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"What in the Hell are you doing here?" Jane barked. Margaret's angered beady eyes rounded on her.

"I should be asking _you_ the same thing. Here I thought my daughter would have the better sense to have rid herself of your adulterous ways!" Margaret seethed.

"You followed me… you set me up – you know damn well that I never did anything with Dean!" Jane growled, stepping dangerously close, Margaret made to smack Jane with her walking stick but Jane grabbed it fiercely before it could connect and she didn't even wince when the pain of force from the walking stick collided into her scarred palms.

"_You_ are an unfaithful, gold-digging _whore_ only looking to hurt my daughter and take her money!" Margaret shouted.

"That's not _true_!" Jane yanked the stick from her hands angrily, sending Margaret stumbling backward and onto the sofa.

"Jane!" Maura's voice just barely managed to stop Jane from nearly striking the now fearful woman staring up at Jane.

"Jane, don't do it, don't stoop to her level," Katie was still trying to calm her husband.

"Go on, Jane, show t'e ol' gal a t'ing or two, t'e bitch deserves it!" Remy grunted.

"Jane, don't -" Maura placed a calming hand on her shoulder and Jane dropped the stick, not taking her dark eyes off of Margaret who stared up at her, taunting.

"You're not worth it," Jane shook her head, silently. She turned to Maura whose forgiving eyes smiled back at her. "I'm so sorry, Maura."

"It's alright, Jane," Maura breathed, pulling Jane to her. "It's alright." She held Jane tightly in a hug, kissing her neck softly and rocking her gently. Her smile quickly fell however when Margaret grabbed the stick and stood, eyes on fire.

"You… _you _are not worth my daughter -" Jane turned around. Maura screamed and Jane saw stars. A scorching pain seared directly across her face as she toppled over with a groan, fighting to not lose consciousness as her brain rattled with the force of being struck by the walking stick.

"NO!" Jane felt Maura collapse protectively over her and a loud scuffle as well as the sounds of pots and pans colliding onto the hard tile alerted Jane that Katie was most likely struggling to rein her husband in now.

"Stand away, Maura!" Margaret shouted.

"Get away from 'er!" Remy cried out, voice filled with loathing and hatred.

"Maura Elizabeth, you are not staying here with this _barbaric_ woman!" the noise faded in and out and Jane blinked, gently twisting her head, she couldn't see straight but she could focus well enough to see that Margaret was still wielding her walking stick and still glaring spitefully at her daughter, nostrils flared, thin lips drawn in a tight line.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore, mother! I am not a child!" Maura defended her voice hitching emotionally as she struggled to keep Jane safe.

"M-Mau-" Jane grumbled, finding Maura's wrist and holding to it, tightly.

"You may be grown, but your mind is _twisted_ like that of an insolent child, you need to come with me-"

"No! I will never go back to that house! Back to you! You are _not_ my mother!" Maura shouted.

"_Maura Elizabeth-_"

"Excuse me…" a new voice interrupted. Jane looked up in horror as did Maura, Katie and Remy. Angela smiled as Margaret whipped around, angrily.

"What do _you_ want?" Margaret spat, icily.

"I take it you're far too sophisticated to have ever watched the Frazier-Ali fight, huh?" Angela asked with curiosity.

Jane's eyes widened at understanding her Ma's lingo.

"I beg your pardon?" Margaret blinked.

The next thing anyone saw was a fist connecting with Margaret's jaw and Margaret flying backward into the air and onto the hearth, winded.

"They never saw his right uppercut comin'," Angela's smirk twisted into a scowl. "That's for hurtin' my girls."

Maura's jaw hit the floor but she said nothing as she stared up at Angela in awe and then Jane's groan twisted her mind in worry.

"Jane!"

"Way to go, Mrs. Rizzo!" Remy howled and a soft slap that was most likely Katie's hand on the back of his head echoed through the room before they both chuckled.

"Ow," Jane hissed as Maura touched the red welt that was quickly marring her lover's features.

"Sorry, oh Jane – are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have slowly begun getting accustomed to your Mother hitting me in some shape or manner," Jane chuckled followed by another sharp intake of air as her head began to pound from the motion.

"Upsy daisy, Janey," Angela helped Maura help Jane onto her feet. "I should have interfered sooner, but I can't lie that I am glad she gave me an excuse to hit her."

"Yeah and what a hit – Ma, where'd you learn to do that?" Jane asked, incredulous. Maura grinned.

"Well, two of her children _are_ cops," she chimed.

"Ma-Maura…" Margaret's voice pulled the victors out of their haze. Margaret was still on the floor, but slowly making her way up with the help of the armoire beside her.

Maura stood stock still, staring down at her mother with a blank gaze. Jane looked to Margaret and almost felt sorry for the elder woman as she managed to get back on her feet, grasping her jaw in pain.

"Maura… darling – that woman…" she turned her steely gaze on Angela who came to stand on Maura's other side, placing a protective, warm hand on Maura's shoulder as she had her arms around Jane's waist to hold her steady. "Why – I just don't understand… _what_ you see in that woman."

Maura disentangled herself gently from Jane and Angela, Jane took her wrist gently and Maura turned, placing a loving, tender kiss on Jane's mouth.

"It's okay," Maura breathed, breaking the kiss. Jane nodded gently but still kept her eyes firmly on Maura as the blonde walked slowly over to her mother. Margaret looked hopefully toward Maura, almost daring the chance a winning smile to Jane.

"Darling-"

"I want you to leave," Maura cut off whatever her mother had to say and Margaret frowned.

"I beg your pardon?" Margaret said, aghast.

"You heard her," Remy snapped from his spot, he had sat down finally on the arm of the sofa, Katie standing by his side, arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"In my entire life I always wanted be around you, be _like_ you…" although Jane could not see her face, she could easily detect the tears in her voice beyond the venom she spat out. "Father knew better. He knew to send me away to boarding school while I was young – so I would never know how to be spiteful like you." Margaret's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but Maura quickly silenced her with a sharper tone.

"I _loved_ you, I only wanted you to be happy for me but as I grew, I saw where you never knew _how_. You never could be happy for anybody unless they were showering you with affection," Maura resounded. "You disowned your _only_ sister because she fell in love with somebody that didn't meet my grandparents' approval… simply because he didn't have deep pockets!"

"Maura-"

"I'm not _finished_, so just shut up!" Maura's voice boomed in the silence of the living room. Jane could hear Remy tense at the mention of his parents, Jane recalled the story of Maura's Aunt June and Uncle Jack. "Jane _loves _me. She doesn't care about my money or where I came from – she doesn't _care_ that I could easily have my pick of any white-collared male in the world… what she DOES care about is my _happiness_. She _makes_ me happy, Mother."

"Above all other things, she cares that I am happy and she would _never_ do anything to jeopardize that, even if it meant my leaving her," Maura's voice became gravelly as she fought the urge to cry, but stood strong and bared her teeth. Margaret's eyes began to mist over. "But you'll never see that, will you?"

Margaret said nothing.

"Leave," Maura said, darkly. "Leave Boston. Don't ever come back. I never wish to speak to you again." Maura turned away from Margaret. But instead of going back to Jane or Angela, she turned toward the hall and left the room, leaving five stunned witnesses staring after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> my longest chapter yet, hmm. I do love Mama R when she gets angry ;) perhaps something in store for her later? And is this the last we will see of Margaret? Review and find out!


	9. Bachelorette of the Hour

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews: **Yes, please! Feed The Bard!

**A/Note:** You. All. Rock!

**Dedication:** for 3doorsfan and triciarichards :)

**-8-**

After Margaret left, things went somewhat pleasantly back to normal. Jane and Maura returned to work, Frost and Korsak did not bother asking about the ordeal that went down. They continued to work the murder in Westchester that turned out to be the son killed the victim for the simple fact he wouldn't support his kid's drug habit.

"Angela, would you check on the soufflé in the oven?" Maura asked over the island as she focused on helping Remy with icing the deserts with his special cream cheese whip.

"I got it, I got it, you need to go and get ready, Maura, honestly I don't know why you're even in here, it is your wedding shower slash rehearsal dinner! You and Jane should be out getting primped and pretty … er," Angela added as an afterthought, pressing a kiss to Maura's temple like a doting mother. Maura smiled.

Angela had taken up the part of keeping a close eye on Maura for Jane since the incident went down with Margaret Isles, just to make sure Maura was alright. It had taken Jane nearly two hours to get Maura to come out of the room and even longer to just speak to her.

When she had, she spoke nothing of her mother or the situation, she rather forget any of it happened; instead she looked at Jane with pleading eyes and touched the slow-forming bruise across her face and Jane just allowed her to forget, standing still as Maura slowly began shedding Jane's clothes, kissing every inch of flesh that became exposed and letting Maura love her, letting the storm pass.

"You're right, I'm sorry –"

"Don' apologize, chere, jus' do us a favor and get outta my kitchen," Remy winked, nudging his hip to hers and she laughed as he twisted to turn up the radio station, Maura had been surprised that he had found one that played nothing but country and oldies rock. She left as Remy began dancing around the kitchen, singing horribly off key into his egg beater.

The doorbell rang then and Maura headed to answer but was cut off by Jane skidding to a halt, clad in the famous 'little black dress' Angela had bought Jane for her birthday years back, her hair was wet and she had a tube of lip gloss in her hand, but she still looked beautiful to Maura.

"No, no, no, you go and get dressed, I got this-" Jane stated, firmly, attempting to hop into a heel.

"Jane, you're hardly presentable-"

"Go. Now," Jane laughed, pressing a minty kiss to her lover and Maura shook her head, grinning but relented and headed off to their room to get dressed.

Jane waited until Maura was no longer in sight, mainly watching as the Doctor swaggered away with a wink and a smile. She turned and opened the door to greet Frankie who smiled, holding a bottle of Chateau.

"Heyya, Jane – whoa, who gave you the shiner?" Frankie let himself in and Jane accepted the gift with a smile and a hug.

"Hey baby brother, how are ya?" Jane asked sarcastically, swatting his hand away annoyingly and then nearly shut the door but Frost's foot caught it.

"Whoa! Frankie didn't ya warn her we were right behind you?" Frost asked, straightening his tie.

"No. What am I, an announcer?" Frankie joked. Frost rolled his eyes and stepped in, followed by his date, Agent Anna Farrell of the FBI and Frost's former fiancée as well as Jane's youngest brother, Tommy Rizzoli. Jane gave Frost a glance, but he ignored her so she turned it to Korsak, who smiled as he walked in with an armful of roses, two bouquets of pale pink and one red.

"What on Earth, Korsak? Did you rob the florist?" Jane laughed and helped him with the flowers.

"The pink ones are for you and Maura…" Korsak handed her the flowers and kissed her cheek politely.

"Thank you, Mr. Charming," Jane giggled and accepted the offer.

"Oh, they're lovely, Vincent!" Maura came from around the corner, fully primped and prepped, looking marvelous in her emerald Vera Wang that hugged her curves elegantly and brought out her eyes.

"Lovely flowers, for some lovely ladies," Korsak shrugged with a warm, fatherly smile. Jane rolled her eyes playfully.

"Who're the other ones for?" Frankie asked with a smirk.

"For you, duh," Jane punched his arm and the siblings joshed around.

"Hello, Vincent," Angela smiled as she came into the living area to join the crowd.

"Angela," Korsak smiled and the Rizzoli siblings shared joined confused looks between the two elders.

"Jane, do you want to help me get the table set up?" Maura asked, interrupting her fiancée from inserting a proverbial foot into her mouth at what she intended to ask.

Frost and Anna both ushered Frankie away as well as Korsak offered Angela the red roses.

"Is there something I am missing here?" Jane asked Maura as they headed into the kitchen to see that the table was already set, Katie was just putting the glasses down around the plates.

"Let it be, Jane," Maura smiled. Jane opened her mouth to argue but the doorbell rang again.

"I got it!" Frankie called out from the living area as Korsak and Angela returned to the kitchen, still making googly eyes and Angela going on and on about the dinner they were planning.

"Hey, Jane," Jane froze at the sound of the voice behind her. Maura's eyes also widened and she a brief flash of pain shot across her face but she masked it quickly and stoically.

"Dean," Jane's lips formed a tight line as she remained calm. Hoping he would not be here to do anything rash or foolish.

"I'm sorry to crash – I ran into your brother at the station, he told me about the party, I was hoping … well I at least wanted to come give you both my congrats – and, my apologies," Dean said, looking to Maura.

Jane looked to Frankie, who shrugged in a "what did I do?" manner.

"I hope you know, Doc, you have a good woman here…" Dean's face turned up into a wolfish grin. "She loves you a great deal."

"I know," Maura's hand found Jane's lower back and Jane turned to Maura with loving eyes as did the entire room. Jane turned back to Dean.

"Right, well – I best be off, you both take care of each other…"

"Dean-"

"Gabriel," Maura's voice paused the FBI Agent. "Would you like to join us? There is plenty, after all." Jane looked to Maura, surprised but saw the warmth in her eyes and sincerity in her voice, she smiled to Maura and then back to Dean.

"I'd be honored," Dean nodded. Frankie took his leather jacket and went to hang it up in the living room just as the doorbell rang again.

One after the next, the Father from Jane's childhood church showed up, along with a few of Maura's colleagues from the morgue and Jane, Frost and Korsak's Lieutenant with his wife.

"Alrigh' then ladies 'n gents, dinner is ready!" Remy announced as he brought the main course, a healthy sized turkey basted in a honey glaze, four large racks of spiced barbeque ribs, Remy's specialty, bowl upon endless bowl of steamed vegetables, rice and a pot of jambalaya simmering on the stove. "Bon Appétit!"

"Remy, this is – my word," Jane was hardly able to take all of it in with her eyes. She'd never seen so much food on one table before, even at her family reunion.

"You sound surprised by my husband's lack of generosity… he was planning to boil a hog too," Katie joked. Maura laughed and even Angela shared a low murmur about feeling mediocre in ever cooking dinners for more than five.

"To Maura and Jane!" Frost raised a toast halfway through the dinner.

"To Rizzoli and Isles," Korsak and Frankie boasted loudly. Jane smiled at her lover, soon-to-be wife, in less than twenty-four hours, they'd finally be married.

"_I love you_," Jane mouthed to Maura, eyes shining.

"_Love you more_," Maura mouthed back.

"To my kinfolk," Remy stood, raising a glass to Maura, beaming. "May yeh live well, laugh of'en an' love a _lot_."

"_Here! Here!_" the sound of multiple wine glasses and beer bottles clinking together put a smile and a slight flush to both women's faces as they all cheered them on.

"Thanks you guys, it really means a lot to me… to _both_ of us," Jane acknowledged with a saucy grin. Maura leaned forward and Jane complied easily, pressing the mouths together in a tender, loving embrace.

"Aww!" Frankie and Frost snickered.

"Men…" Anna rolled her eyes, but was smiling nonetheless.

"They never do grow out of it, believe me," Angela winked.

"Ahem, ladies, you can come up for air any time now," Tommy Rizzoli smirked. Jane flipped him off but broke the kiss with a snort of laughter, regardless and Maura ducked her smile behind her napkin, reaching for her wine and glancing at their guests with glee.

"Beg your pardon," Jane grinned sardonically, but in her choice of words she watched a shadow pass over her lovers face, quickly masked with a bashful smile of her own.

"Alrigh', well if yeh two lovebirds are done wit' each ot'er, i's time for t'e bachelor party!" Remy chuckled. Dean stared on confused at the Cajun, still unable to determine a word he could understand from the funky accent whilst Frankie and Frost gave a high five over Anna's head and Anna elbowed Frost with a glare.

"Ah, c'mon guys, I said I didn't want any sort of _bachelor _party!" Jane groaned, looking to Maura for help, but Maura simply kissed her cheek with a smile.

"Go. Have fun, it's your last night as a single woman, you deserve it," Maura laughed. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"May I remind you, Maura that Janey here hasn't been single since the first time she landed eyes on you," Frankie teased and Jane shot daggers at him through a steely gaze. Maura's smile only lifted.

"And you would do well to remember that when you take her out tonight, boys," Angela remarked, shooting an even sterner glance at her sons.

"Aw, no worries, Ma, we'll have Janey back in time to meet Maura at the end of the aisle -" Tommy joked.

"Yeah, whether she is standing or staggering is completely up to her though," Frost laughed.

"Ha. Ha. You guys are so funny," Jane was helped up by Korsak who offered her her jacket. "You going, Korsak?"

"Me? No, I don't do the whole bar scene-" Korsak argued.

"Aw, c'mon old man, it wouldn't hurt ya to go out and find yourself a lil bed warmer tonight!" Frost responded with a wink. Korsak glowered and Jane could have sworn her mother, who'd begun clearing the dishes had turned a little pink around the ears, obviously eavesdropping.

Jane turned to Maura, who merely shrugged.

"I'll see you later-"

"No, you won't," Angela chirped. "You come home and you'll be sleeping in the guest room with me, you and Maura are forbidden to see one another until tomorrow."

"Aw, Ma-" Jane whined.

"Aw Ma, nothing, you know the tradition-"

"There ain't not'ing traditional 'bout t'ese two!" Remy smirked and Katie nudged his stomach, fixing her own glare at him.

"C'mon Janey! Your last free night awaits!" Frankie hollered from the front room where he, Frost, Tommy, a reluctant Korsak and Dean were shuffling toward the car.

"I don't see why they are throwing me a bachelor party, I'm not even a man," Jane rolled her eyes. Maura's grin softened to a loving smile.

"Just go humor them for a while and remember to not lose your temper and arrest one of them if they put you on stage-" Maura straightened the lapel of Jane's jacket and reached up to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, they're _so_ not getting away with that, I will not receive a lap dance from anyone besides you-" Jane confirmed with a grin, grabbing Maura's hips and pressing closer, kissing her slowly.

"Alrigh' chere, off yeh git!" Remy ushered as the horn of the car sounded from out front and Jane felt the Cajun lightly tugging on her arm. "C'mon, yeh'll see 'er tomorrow."

"Go," Maura smiled, eyes sparkling. Jane smiled back, infectiously.

"I love you," Jane mouthed as she allowed Remy to cart her away to her doom.

"I love you, more," Maura mouthed as she watched Jane up until the door closed behind her. She turned back to Katie, Anna and Angela, who were all sharing suspicious grins. "Thank you all for coming, but you don't have to clean this up, really-"

"Oh, we're not," Anna smirked. Maura's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Well, in that case, we can go over the schedule for tomorrow-"

"Maura, we already know what time to be where and when the show time is," Katie smiled, taking a hold of Maura's one arm and leading her away.

"Oh, well – would you all care for some takeout dessert?"

"We were hoping you'd say something like that," Angela grinned as the women all led Maura out of the main home over to the guest house which was dark, but when they entered and turned the lights on, Maura's jaw unhinged.

"Oh my…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ooh, wonder what will happen to our dear ladies on their last nights of freedom? What on Earth do you think could be in store for them both? Guesses, anyone? :) Keep on reviewin!


End file.
